Look for me in the stars
by TrashReciptical
Summary: "Look for me in the stars, I'll always be there".
_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they belong to Hiro Mashima._

 _Okay this is my first attempt at writing Nalu Angst/Tragedy so I hope you enjoy!_

He loved her, he came to this conclusion when he thought she was leaving to go back to the Heartfillia mansion. The fact he loved her was pure, and simple yet undeniably complex. He often spent his hours wondering just why he loved her, was it because of her adorable facial expressions when he annoyed her? her body? the fight in her eyes when facing down an enemy? her personality? Natsu couldn't come to an exact conclusion so when he confessed to Lucy at the GMG's after the naval battle and she asked why; he was stumped. He ended up telling her it was because she was a weirdo for making him feel this way and that only she was able to put those weird fluttery feelings in his heart. She told him he was an idiot but her idiot and that she would be waiting for him after his fight.

He went out and fought harder than he ever had, for Fairy Tail, for his best friend and for Lucy. When he came back to see her smiling face after his victory it was greater than any glory the games could've given him.

—x—

Overtime he seemed to fall more and more in love with her over time, he noticed more about her, the way she would crinkle her nose in her sleep (he swears he wasn't a creep), how she would set up her desk when she wrote, the way she danced she thought no one was watching (Again he swears he is not a creep), the small dash of freckles on the back of her neck, the look in her eyes when she was reading, the care she took whenever she cooked him and Happy meals and most importantly he noticed just how beautiful her smile was whenever she looked at him. This lead him to realise she was just as in love with him as he was with her.

—x—

Today was the day he was gonna ask her. Walking along the path, with a golden ring heavy in his pocket, he reminisced all that had happened, they had won the GMG, defeated Tartarus and then banded all together to defeat Zeref. The world was finally at peace. He then reached his destination, walking up to her with a hopeful smile on his face. He placed a hand on her head, they had just had an argument and he had come to make amends. He sat down next to her

"Hey Lucy.." he began, not electing a response "I just came to…" he sighed, running a hand through his head, how was he meant to do this. "I Just need to tell you how much I love you, and adore you, more than anything" He chuckled "Ya know, I still get that weird fluttery feeling because of you, you weirdo."

"I know we started out friends, then moved to something more pretty quickly but you have always meant the world to me and It made me so happy when I was able to call you my girlfriend….so I was wondering if It would make me even happier to be able to call this weirdo my wife?" he said bending down on one knee in front of her. The smile in her face at his question could've powered Magnolia's power for a year with how bright it was or at least it would've.

For as amazing Gajeel's metal work was, the memorial statue of Lucy could never be her, it would never smile like her, laugh like her, act like her or live like she once had. A lone tear trickled down Natsu's cheek as he realised his question would go unanswered, just like it had for the past four years.

He reached out to caress the statues cheek wishing it would lean into his hand like Lucy would've. There he stayed for the next couple hours watching the day turn to night and observing the sky where 10 of the 12 major constellations had vanished in mourning for their master. He pointed out the rest of the constellations like Lucy had taught him on one of their dates before the Tartarus incident, wishing Lucy's hand was there to guide him like it always used to be. The pain of her death hadn't vanished with time, she had sacrificed herself to stop Zeref, by sealing him in the stars. He still remembered the last thing she said to him before she was engulfed by that blinding white light

 _'look for me in the stars, I'll always be there'_ he always had without fail he had watched the stars every night since then, asking the same question over and over.

"Lucy why can't I see you in the stars?" He looked, harder than ever at the sky straining his eyes wondering why he couldn't see her, why couldn't he see the love of his life? why was it her up there? why wasn't it someone else? why wasn't it him?

Tears flowed more freely down his cheeks as he reached a hand towards the heavens in hopes to grab hold of her and pull her back to him, back where she belonged in his arms. Yet no matter how far he reached she would never come back to him. With this thought in mind he stood up, and turned towards the statue embracing it, whispering "I wish I could've told you how much I love you one more time" into her cold steel ears, that would never hear those sweet words.

And with that Natsu Dragneel left Magnolia park and walked towards his guild, leaving the memorial statue of Lucy Heartfillia with a glimmering gold band on its left ring finger.


End file.
